The present invention relates generally to pre-formed millwork articles for attachment to buildings and the like. The invention is more particularly directed to pre-formed millwork articles which are made of rigid foam materials, such as a polyurethane.
Pre-formed millwork articles are items which can be molded to simulate the appearance of wood. These items can be attached to buildings as trim pieces. Examples of these trim pieces are pediments, mantels, pilasters, headers, moldings, sidings, louvers, etc.
The use of polyurethane in the molding of pre-formed millwork articles is known in the art. It has been found that articles made of polyurethane can offer the realism of wood without the disadvantages of wood.
Polyurethane has many advantages over wood. Polyurethane has greater insulating properties than wood. Polyurethane will not decay, warp, shrink, split, crack or be infested by insects.
Polyurethane does, however, have one disadvantage: it is expensive. This results in high manufacturing costs for pre-formed millwork articles made of polyurethane.
The present invention is directed to a pre-formed millwork article made of polyurethane and a rigid filler material such as an expandable polystyrene. This invention has all of the advantages of prior art articles. However, it is substantially less expensive to manufacture.